take on me NOW
by animeloverxxxx
Summary: steve comes home to singing danno, how can he resist. please comment and review because the summary sucks. rated T just to be safe x


Please be kind, this is my first danno and Steve fanflic xxx

Steve had come back from a terrible, tiring and plain boring day at work and he just wanted to come home and relax, or make sweet sweet love to his adorable, sarcastic and loud mouthed boyfriend Danny Williams. He entered the house it was just how he left it, tidy and clean. He set down his bags full of paperwork that sadly he'd have to go through later. He headed to the kitchen where he heard rustling, "danno-" his mouth slammed shut as his eyes widened at what they were looking at a cheerful. Yeah CHEERFUL Danny dancing in the kitchen.

His tie was loose around his neck, his hair still perfectly combed and his top pure white like always, Steve smirked deciding to hold back and watch what was going to happen next even though it was killing him, trying to resist Danny right now. Danny clearly hadn't realised Steve's presence and carried on shaking his hips swiftly to 'take on me' by Aha, he tapped his foot to the beat, he had a comb in hand as a microphone, Steve chuckled and then his heart stopped just for a second as Danny began to sing hitting all the high and low notes, it was like he was born to sing this song. "I don't know what to say, I'll say it anyway." He sung while sliding across the kitchen tiles in his creamy white socks. Steve's legs felt funny, he felt like a teenage girl going to see a celebrity crush at a concert. "I'll be coming for you lover ...ok?" he sung ounce more, it was like the singer was in the room right now, he was amazingly good. He was perfect.

"Take on me. Take meeeeee on. Take on me. I'll beeeeeee gone!" Danny swirled around on his toes banging his head side to side at every drumbeat. And posed an Elvis Presley. And needless to say that did it for Steve he could no longer hold back and made an appearance. "You're never told me you could dance. Danno." he smirked, Danny stopped in his tracks completely and turned around slowly like a he had just seen a ghost. He recovered and wiped himself down, clearing his throat he turned it off and walked pass the smirking navy seal that leaned against the doorframe.

"What do you want?" Danny said sitting on the sofa, turning the TV on pretending to read a book but Steve noticed that the book was upside down. He leaned over the back of the sofa and whispered in Danny's ear "Take. On. Me." he mocked Danny, and didn't Danny know it he stood turning to Steve. "Don't you dare ok! So what I like aha ok! You have worst traits then me! So don't even. Think about mentioning this ever again." he began his pointless rant that made Steve love him. Even more. Steve nodded to agree he understood.

"good." Danny walked upstairs to his bedroom where he sat on his bed reading a story book. Moments later Steve soon followed, he entered the room practically skipping humming that song ounce more. "STEVEN!" Danny shouted Steve just smiled and waved his hands and nodded as if to say 'ok ok'. Steven quickly got changed and sat right next to Danny, Danny was sat in the middle of the bed, legs crossed reading and Steve leaned back against the pillows but then decided to peep over his boyfriends shoulder to get the reaction he loved seeing. Danny peered at him in the corner of his eye but just ignored him. It drew silent as the wind stopped blowing and the scene drew calm but all was broken when Steve whispered "Take. On. Me." he said in a low tone making Danny rage with anger as he threw his book and pinned Steve hard against the bed straddling him, holding both his wrists. "Stop being a moron! Why are you even up here so early?" he glared at Steve who just lay with a classic sexy grin that Danny couldn't help but be slightly turned on. Seconds dragged on and Steve finally answered "ow i just wanted to ask you something." He chirped,

"Well what do you want? You army baboon." Danny looking into his eyes,

"O.k. one not the army, the navy, N.A.V.Y." he spelled, Danny just rolled his eyes, "two I wanted...to..." he smirked evilly making Danny seem slightly worried at what was going through that thick skull of his "take me on." He said with a sexy tone that made Danny crack a smile. Steve gurked up his hips to meet Danny's growing erection. Danny groaned. "I hate you" he mumbled

"I love you too." He leaned up and kissed Danny's nose, "Now take me on. Now" Steve demanded and Danny smirked "yes sir." Danny leaned down and kissed Steve softly and tenderly. Danny sweetly made loved Steve but soon after the slow love making Steve took matters into his own hands and screwed him so hard he had to take the day of the next day because he couldn't walk.

Please review and comment, don't be too mean x


End file.
